


[Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Comedy Special

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Mulaney References, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Warlock Dowling is John Mulaney, podfic of a tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Based onthis tumblr post, about Warlock Dowling describing his strange childhood, John Mulaney style. Podfic of flamingfoxninja's fic post, in the style of a comedy special.Read for a live audience (thank you klb for the suggestion, and thank you live audience!!!) at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020.Edit: It's also a multichapter fichere!
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Comedy Special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warlock Dowling's Comedy Special (tumblr post)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559504) by flamingfoxninja. 
  * Inspired by [I have a lot of stories about being a kid because it was the last time I was interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020055) by [FoxNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNinja/pseuds/FoxNinja). 



****

**length:** 6 min 29 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/WarlockStandup.mp3)**  



End file.
